The Power Of An Angel
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: The gang is back with a new adventure. Join Louise, Josh and the others as they face a new foe wanting to kill them for their powers. There'll be demons and new friends also featuring love? Who knows. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back to my world! 3rd story in the series thank you a million f***ing times Joshua0701. :D Anyway without further ado let's get on with it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Dreams and Jinx's<p>

"Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart!" Josh growled and slammed open the door. "Would you two shut the fuck up?!" Louise and Caitlyn jumped and dropped the microphones. "Josh!" Louise screeched. "I live next fucking door and it's 2am!" He roared. "You don't sleep!" The blonde roared back. "Yeah but i was researching!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes and went to stand between the two. "Alright calm down. We were just having some fun." Josh sighed. "Just keep it down?" He asked. Louise nodded. "Yeah, sorry. You found anything." He shook his head. "No. I mean it's been a year. No big swarms or anything." She smiled. "Something will happen." Josh sat on the sofa. "That's what i'm worried about." There was a crash in the bathroom. "Shit!" Louise cursed and ran behind the sofa.

"You're not still on this? Are you?" He asked. "Seriously Louise?" Caitlyn sighed. "You believe in demons and angels but not ghosts?!" She glared. "Yes." The siblings said in unison. Louise rolled her eyes. "Well sorry." She waved her hands get out from behind the sofa. Josh laughed and messed up her hair. "Don't worry we'll protect you." He said in a babyish voice. "Hello!" The door slammed open to reveal Aiden. "I brought Sims!" Louise put a hand on her racing heart. "What the hell?" He laughed. "You love Sims." He shrugged. Louise sighed. Suddenly Aiden was infront of her without a shirt on. "Hello!" She said in surprise. He smirked and pushed her against the wall. "You know you like me." He stated. "Aiden?" He grinned showing sharp teeth then he started to lean his face into hers. "Louise..." She closed her eyes. "Louise..." He sang.

"LOUISE!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Hail Santa!" She screeched. She looked around to see Josh and Caitlyn. "You ok Louise? You seemed to be having a weird dream." Caitlyn asked. "How did you know?" She asked. "We live next door." Josh stated. Louise nodded. "Right." She said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "So... What was your dream about? Or should i say who?" Caitlyn sang. Louise blushed. "No one get out!" She screamed throwing a pillow at her. The demon laughed ran out of the room. "Get ready, we're going shopping!"Caitlyn shouted. Louise grumbled and turned to glare at Josh who was staring at her. "What?" She frowned. He climbed onto her bed and put his mouth next to her ear. She looked at him bewildered. "I ship it." He whispered. Louise glared and hit him with a pillow as he cackled and ran out of the room. "Bitch!" She shouted.

Louise yawned as she picked up some kind of cat statue. She was about to put it back when it slipped from her fingers and began falling to the floor. She was about to catch it but it landed in someone's hand. She looked up to see a girl with long blue hair tied back into two long braids. She had pale skin and purple eyes. "Oh thanks." Louise smiled. The girl smiled back. "No problem. My names Jinx." She held out her hand after putting the statue away. Jinx turned to Louise and seemed to be examining her. "Let's be friends!" She said suddenly. "Err. Ok." Louise replied slightly confused. Caitlyn walked up to the two. "Hey Louise who is this?" Louise turned to her and pointed to JInx. "This is Jinx, Jinx this is Caitlyn. Oh and i almost forgot i'm Louise." Jinx smiled and shook Caitlyn's hand. "It's nice to meet you both. Let's be really good friends." Louise smiled. "Yeah!". The was a faint buzzing sound heard from Louise's pocket. She took out her phone and unlocked the screen. "Oh it's Josh. He wants to meet us at the park. Wanna come Jinx?" The blunette tilted her head and smiled. "Sure."

"Are you two seriously having a staring contest?" Demetry sighed with his arms crossed. "Yes! Now shh. No distractions!" Aiden whispered as he kept his eyes locked with Josh's. "Hey guy's!" Louise called as she walked up to the group. "Hey Louise!" Aiden smiled turning away from Josh. "Ha! I win!" He shouted triumphantly. Aiden pouted and said something about stupid pretty girls. Caitlyn ran over to Josh and enveloped him in a hug. "Hi!" She shouted. He laughed and hugged his sister back. "Hey sis." Jinx watched from the sidelines as they all chatted. "Er.. Louise who's that?" Daniel asked pointing to Jinx. "Oh that's Jinx. She's our new friend!" Aaron stood up. "I'm Aaron, This is Daniel, Aiden and Josh." He said pointing to each person. Jinx bowed. "Nice too meet you all." Louise nodded and turned to the group. "So i had an idea when i was out-" "LOUSIE!" She was suddenly thrown forward and landed on the ground with a thud. "You ok?" She looked up to see Aiden close to her face and blushed. "Yeah." He smiled and stood up lending her a hand.

When they stood Louise took in the scene. Everyone was glaring at Jinx and were in fighting stances. "What happened?" Aiden pointed over to the tree to show a scorch mark were her head was just positioned infront of. She looked over to see Jinx had some sort of gun held in her right hand. It was quite large and shaped like a shark. "What the hell?" Louise screeched. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and another girl jumped out from them. She had shortish pink hair and quite pale skin. Her eyes were blue and she was smirking at everyone. "Hello there. You already know Jinx, I'm Vi, we're here for your pendants." She said still smirking. Louise looked around at everyone seeing the same look of confusion on their faces. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Done Hope you like it and see ya next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chap have fun!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Fateful encounter<p>

Vi and Jinx smirked at the groups shocked faces. "I think we confused them." Jinx giggled. "What do you mean we, you mean me!" Vi suddenly snapped at her. Jinx glared and headbutted her. "Shut up idiot!" Vi groaned and held her head. Louise and the others were even more confused now. Jinx turned to them suddenly away of their presences. "Oh right yeah. We want your powers." She said bluntly. Josh suddenly burst out laughing. "Haha! Yeah sure like that's gonna happen!" Jinx glared. "Is that a challenge demon?" He smirked. "You bet." She also smirked and suddenly ran at him. He swiftly stepped to the side so that she face planted the tree. Everyone began laughing, red faced and fuming she turned to them. "Alright demon. If that's how you wanna play let's get serious." Josh grinned. "Brilliant." She ran at him again and they clashed weapons.

"Alright pretty boy, ready to lose your powers?!" She hissed smirking. Josh turned them a bit and grinned smugly. "Oh so you think i'm pretty?" She glared but a faint pink tint was showing on her pale cheeks. "Shut it!" She pushed him off and began firing her gun at him. He dodged each hit and swung his black lotus at her feet. She jumped up and flipped over his head still firing. He quickly used the blade of his weapon to repel the bullets. Jinx landed and continued to fire at him as he continued to dodge them easily. The others stood to the side watching in awe. Vi used this chance to grab Louise and hold a blade to her neck. The angel gasped catching everyones attention. Aiden her onto Vi's arm. "Let her go." He growled. "No." She challenged putting the blade closer to Louise's neck almost drawing blood. Josh had looked over at the gasp worried. As soon as Jinx knew what was happening she took the chance to attack. She punched Josh in the face catching him by surprise.

He fell to the ground with a thud and Jinx straddled him continuing to punch his face in. "Aiden help him!" Louise shouted. Aiden was about to run forward when Josh wheezed out a loud 'No!'. "I need to fight her." He weakly struggled to sit up slightly and managed to grab her wrist. She looked at him surprised. Josh just smirked and threw her off him. He looked up at her smiling as blood dripped down his face. He looked at her and she looked at him. "I never expected you to be so..." He paused seemingly thinking of the right word to use. "Fun?" She suggested smiling. Josh had managed to give her a few wounds and his face was almost completely smashed in. "Yeah.." He said breathlessly whilst looking into her eyes. "Fun.." The two charged at each other Josh swung his axe and she ducked. She hit him in the shins with the back of her gun and he fell to the ground but rolled back onto his feet again. She quickly used the chance to fire at him again. He jumped out of reach and threw the axe at her. She stepped back just in time for it to cut off the very end of one of her braids. She glared at him and aimed her gun. He had no weapon now he was powerless.

Josh looked at her and smiled which she returned. Josh suddenly seemed to turn into a shadow and disappeared, reappearing behind her to grab his axe. She turned in time for him to hit her in the stomach with the hilt. She coughed and kneed him in the stomach. They fought for several more hours, each attack getting more brutal and violent. Each wound meant they would fight harder and the fire in their eyes would grow. Now they both lay on the ground injured very badly and passed out. Their weapons just out of reach of their bodies. The others were still sitting off to the side in the dark tired and bored. Vi still had her knife pressed against Louise's throat. The pink haired girl sighed. "Welp that's over. Now to kill you all!" She began to press the knife down harder when Aiden pressed Jinx's gun to her head. "Think again." Daniel, Aaron and Demetry restrained Vi whilst Louise and Aiden ran over to the passed out bodies. "We should get them back to the apartment, i can heal them better there." She said lifting Jinx slightly. "Them?!" Demetry screeched. "I'm not gonna leave her here to die!" Louise said. "She tried to kill you!" He explained. "So?! Josh was sent to destroy us do you want him to die?!" He went silent and looked down.

Louise lifted Jinx and Aiden lifted Josh as they all headed back to the apartment. Daniel and Aaron had Vi restrained. The pink haired girl just glared the whole way. Why am i being put through this?! She screamed in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Power = Friends?

Josh lay on Louise's sofa whilst Jinx lay on her bed. Jinx was all patched up and was going to be ok. Josh was in the middle of being healed. Louise Moved her glowing hands over his torso, she pressed down lightly on one of his wounds causing him to jump up gasping. Everyone stared at him in shock as he stared back with wide eyes. "Owwwww..." He drawled out. Louise blinked at him. "What?" She asked still in shock. He grabbed her cheeks and began stretching them. "I said that hurt you little faggot!" He hissed whilst glaring at her. She cried anime tears and groaned. "I'mm swrryyy!" She cried. "Well isn't it lively?" Vi glared. Josh stopped stretching Louise's cheeks and stared at her."Who are you?" He blinked. At that moment a giant arrow struck her chest.

"What's going on?" They all looked to Louise's bedroom door to see Jinx. "Oh hey!" Josh called. She waved and sat down next to him. "What'd i miss?" She asked. "Nothing really..." Josh turned to Louise and glared. "Except this brat!" She cowered in fear. "I'm sorry!" She held her hands up. Aiden sighed and patted her head causing her to blush. "Anyway. What do you mean kill us for our powers?" He asked Jinx. Jinx looked at everyone. "You don't know?" Everyone shook their heads. "There are other pendant holders." Vi said. "There's more of us?" Aaron asked. Jinx and Vi nodded. "They're all after your powers and a chance to kill the almighty princess of destiny." The two turned to Louise. "Me?" Everyone sighed causing her to to glare.

"Hey look at this." Daniel said. Everyone turned to him to indicate for him to continue speaking. "In the book it says about the angel of destiny, your names in here too." Louise furrowed her eyebrows and held out her hands. "Give it here." Daniel handed it to her and she placed it on her lap, scanning the page. "Each angel of destiny has a different role to do in the world. They are normally the princess of the angels but on rare occasions they can be made from any angel that is capable of using powers. Oriel was the most recent angel but the new angel of destiny has been predicted. Louise, The recent princess of the angels has been sent to Earth for protection against the evil forces that have started to poison the land. Her future is unclear except for one main fact, She will destroy Lucifer and choose a new ruler of hell..." Louise suddenly looked up at Josh. "... That was the plan." Caitlyn opened the door and peeked in. "Oh he's awake."

She walked across the room and handed him a can. His eyes lit up and he opened it and began chugging. "You are seriously addicted to that stuff." Louise sighed. "What? It's just coke." Josh said wiping his mouth. The angel rolled her eyes. "Seriously guy's! We're talking about serious matters here!" Demetry shouted. Jinx took the can from Josh and had a drink. "Yeah!" Indirect kiss! Louise screamed in her head. She then blushed recalling the memory of her and Aiden in the castle. "So let me get this straight... We have to defeat Satan and there are pendant holders trying to kill us?" Jinx and Vi nodded. "Pretty much yeah." Aaron rolled his eyes. "Just peachy..." Josh took his drink back from Jinx. "So you guy's are pendant holders too?" Jinx nodded. "And we're still able to kill you!" Vi suddenly shouted throwing a knife at Louise. Aiden tackled her so that it just skimmed his shoulder. "Fuck!" He hissed. "Vi stop!" Jinx stood up and walked over to her. "I don't want to kill them anymore." Everyone turned to her with a 'Dafuq' face. "What?" Vi shouted furious.

"If what you said is true.. then the number of demons will decrease... As pendant holders our job is to defeat demons so why not help the people already doing it?" Jinx smiled it was sweeter than before. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Vi glared and huffed. "I hate you so much! But since i have to work with you. Fine!" She gritted her teeth towards the end of her sentence. Jinx smiled. "Let's do this again." She turned around to Louise. "Hi i'm Jinx and this Vi. Let's be friends." Louise smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Louise. This is Josh, Aiden, Demetry, Daniel and Aaron. Nice too meet you!" They smiled at eachother but stopped when Aiden cried out. "Owie! I'm dying!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Louise knelt down and began to heal his shoulder. "Idiot." She mumbled smiling. "Do you guy's live near here?" Josh asked them. "I don't kno-" Jinx started. "Yes we live down the hall." Vi said. "Cool cause we have to work tomorrow!" He grinned. "Work?!" They shouted in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Work?

"Oh you mean this work..." Vi sighed as a small child was attached to her leg. They were currently in a small daycare near their apartments. "Why the hell do you work here?" She asked Josh who was playing with some kids. "Well we needed money and Louise being an angel just had to do something to help people so this was the safest thing." He explained. Vi grunted and shoved the child off her leg. Josh looked over and saw Louise playing with some children Jinx was also playing with them. He smiled at them. He was surprised at Jinx, one minute she could rip your head off the next she's like a shining goddess playing with children. Caitlyn smiled and knelt next to him. "You likeee her!" She rolled her tongue. Josh blushed and glared. "As if." He huffed. "Josh watch out!" He looked up just in time to be hit with a flying block.

"The hell Louise!" He shouted holding up his fist. She rubbed her. "Sorry!" He sighed and went back to playing with the kids. "Hey!" Aiden grinned as he wrapped an arm around Louise's shoulders. She screeched in shock and blushed. "Geez Aiden." She held a hand over her racing heart. "Don't scare me like that!" He just grinned at her causing her to smile back at him. Jinx looked around awkwardly then pointed to the right. "I'll be over there." The two didn't seem to be listening just looking at eachother. Jinx giggled and walked off. "Do you seriously like this stuff?" Vi asked Daniel who was sitting off to the side. "I don't mind it." She glared at him and hit him on the head. "Whatever." Just then one of the teachers walked in. "Ok everyone let's sing!" She said sweetly. "Ok!" All the kids cheered. They all gathered around the piano as Team Angel/ Demon sat off to the side observing them.. The people they had to save.

"Well that's was fun now to go home and sleep!" Vi exclamied happily. "Err... Maybe not just yet..." Louise said suddenly stopping. "I sense a demon." Josh and Caitlyn glared at her. "Ahem!" They both coughed at the same time. She waved her hand. "I know! But it's not you two, you have different auras." She began to twitch a bit then walked off in a different direction the others following. She began running when she heard screaming. She came to a wide alleyway to see a disgusting looking demons leering over a small child. "JAY!" She called. It was one of the boys from the daycare, his mother was over to the side lying on the ground seemingly unconscious. The demon turned to the group. Louise glared and transformed. She ran straight at it and swiped her sword, the demon stepped back as expected and Louise grabbed Jay bringing him over to his mother. She then stood protectively infront of them. "Fucking bastard!" She hissed her eyes were burning with anger and her grip on her sword was so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Die!" She ran foward and brought her sword down but the demon grabbed it holding her in mid air. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The demon tossed her in the air as if she was nothing then kicked her into the wall. "LOUISE!" Aiden screamed. She fell from the wall like a rag doll and landed on the ground. Aiden grunted and that was a sign that everyone should transform. Aiden grabbed the demon in his whip holding it still so that everyone could attack. Josh sliced the demon with his execution axe making black blood pour from its wounds. Demetry smashed its head in and Aaron used his fan to blow blasts of air at it, hitting it so forcefully bruises appeared on it. Daniel used his chainsaw to make Josh's cuts deeper. Caitlyn pulled out her massive sniper like gun. She fired shots at the demon making holes in its body. Vi used her massive metal gloves to smash the demon into the ground whilst Jinx was shooting at it like Caitlyn.

Suddenly a tenticale grew out of its body and grabbed Jinx around the waist. It pulled her foward and smashed her between the walls of the alley. "JINX!" Josh screamed. When the demon was done with her it flung her back to where Louise was lying. Josh and Aiden couldn't take it anymore all they saw was red, a blinding rage to make any man, or demon capable of anything. Josh quickly sliced the demons legs off as Aiden burned it. The others stepped back not to get in their ways as they got their revenge. Josh began smashing its 'skull' in with the hilt of his axe. Aiden was just punching it, burning it, anything that might cause it pain. Louise slowly sat up and looked over at the others, she weakly widened her eyes at the sight. Josh and Aiden beating the crap out of a demon to protect her and Jinx. She looked over at the blue head and checked her over. She was fine just unconscious. She looked over to see Jay trembling in fear but also to see his eyes light up every second at the boys.

"Guy's!" She shouted. They looked up at her. "Step back." They reluctantly did as told and Louise slowly breathed in her body beginning to glow. Jinx opened her eyes at this time and watched the scene unravel. Louise lifted her arms in the arm and light shot down from the sky enveloping the demon. "Angel of destiny. Guide the light, through this passage of darkness. Seal this demon, in the name of I!" She shouted as the wind picked up. She looked over to Josh who grinned at her. "Evil demon. Corrupt by my father, feel the new ruler. Change your sentence!" He then sliced through the demon with his axe. The light disappeared along with the demon. Josh went over to help Jinx up as Aiden went and embraced Louise. "Oh thank you!" He whispered squeezing her. "That was awesome!" Jay shouted. They all turned to him, seeing him wearing a big grin on his face. "I wanna be just light you guys and save the people i care about." Louise smiled softly at him. She walked over and knelt down, patting his head. "I wish you luck. But you can't tell anyone about this ok?" He nodded. Louise untransformed and so did the others. "Come on let's get your mother to a hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Caitlyn 2?

"High five for you! And for you too. And yo- You little troll master!" Everyone stared at Josh as he knelt down on the floor giving high fives to all the children leaving the daycare. Louise looked over and saw Jay. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. Louise smiled back and did the same action winking. He waved goodbye to them, gave Josh a high five and ran out the door to his mother. She had fully recovered and had only gotten a few bruises. But she was fine and had no memory of the encounter. Lucky for the others.

"Well then let's head off." Louise smiled. Everyone nodded and they began to walk home. They walked through the city until they came to their apartment complex. Everyone returned to their rooms and settled in. Louise sighed as she dropped her back onto the sofa. She went into her kitchen and smiled at the picture on the side. It was picture of everyone at the daycare. Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn included. She continued to smile and put the picture down, walking back into her living room. She was walking past her window when Josh burst through the door. "LOUISE!" Before she knew what had happened she felt a sharp pain in her chest, on the left side... where her heart was.

She looked down and saw blood beginning to seep through her dress. She then realised she had been shot through her open window. She looked up to see Josh's face gone white she was pretty sure she looked as shocked as he did. She felt herself fall backwards as she couldn't stand anymore. Josh ran over and caught her. "Louise?! Louise?!" He tried. She looked at him tiredly. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "No you can't die." She gulped willing herself to speak. "Right in the heart, an angels only weakness." She croaked out holding a hand over her wound. "No." He growled. "You're supposed to help me take over hell. I can't do it without you! We can't!" He cried. She smiled sadly and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out instead she breathed out and fell limp in his arms. "Shit!" He cursed. "CAITLYN!"

The gang had gathered at the hospital that Louise was now at. They had managed to remove the bullet and now they were just waiting for her to wake up. Aiden was sitting by her bed her hand in his. Ever since the incident he blamed himself. If he had just been there. "Stop it." Josh said. Aiden turned to him. "What?" He asked. "Blaming yourself." Everyone looked at Josh. "What i can read people." He shrugged. He then looked down sadly. "If anyone's to blame it's me." He glared. "No." Caitlyn said. "You were the one who saw the sniper, you just didn't get there in time." She insisted. "Sniper?" Jinx asked. Josh nodded. "Since i'm a demon i have better senses. So i saw a sniper couldn't get a face but the weapon looked like Caitlyn's but she was next to me the whole time." He explained. Jinx and Vi looked at eachother as i they knew something. Louise's hand twitched in Aiden's and he quickly looked up at her. "Louise?" This caught everyone else's attention. They all looked towards the bed.

Louise's eyes fluttered open to bright lights. She was in a white room she knew that and laying down. "Louise?" She knew that voice. She turned to her left and saw Aiden looking at her, tears streaming down his face. "Oh my God." He breathed. He smiled at her relieved and brought a hand up to stroke her face. She smiled back at him softly and repeated his action, wiping away his tears. After a while she began to sit up and with the help of Aiden she could see everyone in the room. "Everyone..." She breathed out. They all smiled at her. Even Vi. "Hey how're you feeling?" Daniel asked. She smiled and placed a hand on her now stitched up wound. "Sore." They chuckled. "Louise i'm sorry if i'd jsut gotten there sooner-" She put up a hand to stop him. "No." His face fell. "No?" She nodded. "You tried to warn me but i was not fast enough. The one at fault is the person who shot me." She told him sternly. "Well we know they have the same gun as Caitlyn." Jinx said.

As the group was talking a nurse with blackish blue hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin was walking towards the hospital room they were situated in. She knocked on the door and entered. "Sorry we need to do a check up on her so if you could all leave the room that would be greatly appreciated." She said to them. "Of course." Josh said as everyone left. Aiden looked down at Louise and leaned forward kissing her forehead. He then wiped the place where he kissed pressing it into her skin. He then reluctantly turned and left the room. Louise looked up at the nurse. "So what now?" The woman smirked and pulled out a needle. She walked over to Louise and injected the liquid into her. "Now you sleep and i get your powers." Louise's eyes widened but slowly drooped again. Her eyes finally shut and the woman grinned evilly.

"Shit." Aiden cursed. "What?" Aaron asked as they all turned to him. "I forgot my wallet." They all sighed and walked back with him. They entered the room to see nurse leaning over Louise about to plunge a knife into her chest. "Stop!" Aiden screamed. "He tackled the woman off Louise and Demetry went to check Louise's pulse. "Still alive." They all breathed a sigh of relief. The knife in the woman's hand suddenly hit the wall next to Jinx's head. "Shit." She breathed and looked over at her. "Caitlyn?" She asked. The woman smirked. "That's my name don't wear it out." Vi glared. "Why'd you separate from us?" Caitlyn shrugged. "You guys were boring." The two glared at her. "Another one of your friends?" Demetry asked. "Yeah." Jinx said. Suddenly Aiden punched the girl in the face. Everyone stood there in shock. "Aiden!" He just glared. "Try to hurt Louise again and i'll kill you." The Caitlyn 2 rolled her eyes and got up holding her nose.

"You're staying with us." Vi said to her. "And no more trying to kill Louise. We're going to help them kill Lucifer." Jinx told her. Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Really?" The blunette nodded. "Yep. You promise?" Caitlyn sighed. "Fine." Aiden looked at them. "What did you give her?" Caitlyn waved her hand. "Just a sleeping drug. Should wake up soon." Aiden huffed. "At least i tried to kill her nicely." He just shook his head and went to Louise's side once again. Caitlyn turned to Jinx and Vi. "I guess i'm joining the team then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fanfictioners i am back with my most progressed story lol! You could basically say that Joshua0701 is helping the write story anyway. But this chapter was written by him and is a special chapter so i hope you like it. **

**Josh:*Dark aura* You fucking better! **

**Me:^^'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.5: Jonx.<p>

-3 months after meeting Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn 2-

Josh yawned and stretched, it was the first time he had slept properly but he still wasn't used to the whole 'sleeping thing' after all because he was a demon he should be able to sleep, but he didn't care he loved it. He heard a knock on his door, he got up and answered the door.  
>"Hello?" He yawned. "Afternoon." Said Demetry, "Why are you in your boxers?"Josh looked down to see his superman boxers. "I just woke up."'he said tiredly."Well you better wake up Louise come home today." "From the hospital?" Josh asked confused. Demetry sighed and face palmed."Yes the hospital, now get dressed." And with that he walked away. Josh looked at his old pile of clothes. They looked boring now like an over used joke. He decided it was time for a new look. He first tried on one of his sister's dresses, which fit quite well"Too... Dressy." He was a maid's costume. "To neat."Then a mankini. "Nah."<p>

This continued for another 30 minutes before he found something he liked. He wore a long black cloak, with a black top underneath which had a symbol of a raven on it, he had black jeans and black boots. He also had a black beanie, he looked a his battle axe and decided he needed to change it to. So by using the power of his shadows he transformed it into a broadsword. He looked in the mirror."Now THAT is more like it!"He opened his door to be greeted by jinx, she smiled mischievously. Josh sighed."What have you got planned?" He asked. "Nothing, oh!" She said "i just remembered, everyone left half an hour ago." Josh sighed. "You waited?" "Of course." She said smiling. He began to walk ahead when he heard running from behind. Next thing he knew jinx was on him like a backpack. "GO HORSE GO!" She laughed."Neigh!" He said continuing to walk to the hospital.

-Meanwhile at the hospital-

"Louise, they're letting you out today." Aiden said in a soft voice, like someone speaking to someone on their deathbed. Louise signalled for him to come closer. "Yes loui-?" Before he could finish Louise had punched him in the face."IM NOT DYING YOU IDIOT!" She shouted"Imsorryiwontdoitagain." He said in a hurry bowing to her. They all laughed. Louise looked around. But she couldn't see josh. Or jinx. But just then josh came walking in. Louise eyes opened wider at his new clothes. "I like it." She said. "So do i!" Said a voice from Josh's was confused for a second. Josh turned to show jinx on his back. "Oooh." Everyone said in unison. "Yeah." Josh replied.

-30 minutes later-

Jinx was now asleep on Josh's back. He sighed but he couldn't just take her off after all he was carrying louise to."I told you not to push yourself!" Said Aiden"Yeah, i know." Louise muttered"But what do you do?" He accused. "You/I climbed the building." They said together. "Yes and will you do it again?" Aiden asked."No.."'she replied."I don't believe you."'said Josh. "Shuttit!" Louise said. Everyone laughed and they all headed back to the flat.

-The next day-

"Me and josh are going to kill some demons!" Jinx said. "We are?" Josh asked. She sighed and puled him out the door. Everyone was confused for a moment before returning to scrabble. "I got diarrhoea!" Screamed Louise. Everyone laughed and Louise blushed. Jinx flew on one of her missiles across town. He rode on it like a surf board, josh did the same. He didn't like it the town was too quiet. Then he noticed no one was lut on the streets. No children, adults or even prostitutes."Strange..." He said. "What?" Asked Jinx. "There's no one out, its strange." Josh replied. Jinx looked down and nodded her head "yeah, that Is strange."

Just then an odd looking figure stepped out onto the streets. It wasn't human nor was it like the squishy demons from before. It had the upper body of a man and the rest of it was a horse. "Oh, shit!" Josh said. "What?" Asked jinx. "It's galard! A captain of the devil's army. We have to kill him! When he comes somewhere his legion soon follows." Josh said not looking away from the captain of hell. "How many in his legion?" Jinx questioned. "2,000,000. And thats a small legion." Josh sighed. "Oh, fuck!" Jinx said. "Jinx, give me support from afar, i will handle the close up operation. Understood?" Josh ordered he looked her dead in the eye. "Yeah, i got it." Jinx said.

With that Josh drew his sword landed infront of the captain. The captain drew his spear and aimed at the figure in the smoke. "Come out of there! No mortal should be left in this domain!" He shouted. "You still shout like that?" Asked Josh. "My, my prince?! Why are you here." He asked bowing to him, out of fear, not respect. "I'm here to kill you galard, you don't deserve that power you have!" "My prince please, do no make me fight you!" He begged. "You have no choice! But before i do what rank are you now? Now that i get a close look you are stronger than before.". "I am a lieutenant." Galard said getting up slowly. "Your father shall be angry to hear that you have betrayed him. Josh, do no be foolish!"

Josh aimed his sword at the demon's heart, this in hell was a declaration of war or a fight to the death. He got into his ready position and waited for Galard to attack. Sure enough Galard charged with his spear directed in front of him. Josh jumped over it but Galard kept up with Josh's speed and thrust the spear into his stomach. Josh was sent flying into the air. He gave the signal to Jinx who let her minigun fire at Galard. Several hundred bullets hit him but only a few did any noticeable damage. He turned to the direction of the bullets only to be greeted with a rocket launcher. He was sent flying directly under Josh's dive from the sky. He managed to bring Galard to his knees. But Galard wasn't done he grabbed Josh and headbutted Josh then he lunched him with his free hand over and over. Jinx threw a few grenades at Galard. The grenades went off and josh was set free. However he was still dazed by the attack and Galard took the opportunity to buck Josh right right in the face. Josh was sent flying into a wall. He didn't move. "He'll be okay!" Jinx said continuing to attack Galard.

Galard jumped up to Jinx and threw the spear at her, it went into her shoulder. And she flinched causing her barrage to stop. Galard took the opportunity and grabbed the end if the spear and threw Jinx into the ground below. She hit the ground infront of Josh. Both were knocked out. Galard looked at the man he once admired and his new accomplice. He sighed and began to walk away. A strange presence filled the air Galard looked back and saw that Josh was gone. He was on his guard again. He went to move forward but his legs wouldn't move, his hands began to shake and tears filled up in his eyes. He was afraid, he was scared. Then he fell to the ground, dead in an instant. The presence subsided and Josh appeared again next to Galard. "Sorry to use that technique on you, but i was done playing." He said as he drove his sword into the demons heart.

-3 hours later-

It was midnight. The door creaked open and Josh carried Jinx in, princess style. Despite his broken leg, ribs and skull he was still standing, and carrying Jinx. Aaron came out of his room to see what the creaking sound was. When he saw Josh and Jinx he called for the others right away. Everyone came running and helped Jinx and tried to help Josh. But he refused it and told the. To look after Jinx.

The next morning Jinx woke up in a hospital bed. She felt strange like she had been given an adrenaline rush. She looked around the room. It was white and shiny. On her left was a few roses and flowers, she smiled, it was nice someone cared. Then on her right was Josh. Sleeping , he looked good as new. Like nothing ever happened. She smiled and began to move, expecting pain but none came. She shook Josh awake. "Hey, sleepy butt!" She said. Josh woke up and smiled at her. "You're ok?" He asked . "Yeah" she said "but how did our wounds heal so fast?". "Well," josh began. "My demon has special self healing powers so that's how i healed. And the. I gave some of my blood to you so now, you have it too!" He smiled. She smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you!" She said. "You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter to the normal story hehe. Enjoy a bit of romanticness! I do NOT own the song. Enchanted by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The dance<p>

"So the demon is going to be at this dance thingy?" Jinx asked kind of uncertain of the idea. Louise nodded smiling. "Mmhmm!" Jinx glowered. "Helloooo everyonee!" Josh shouted as he entered the apartment. Suddenly Jinx had disappeared from Louise's sofa and now was attached to Josh's back. Louise giggled at the sight. "You got your suit?" She asked. He sighed. "Yess. Muum." She glared at him. "Well the party is in about 6 hours so i guess we have time to kill." Josh walked over to the sofa and dropped Jinx on it before sitting beside her. "Tell you what let's make this fun." Jinx smirked. "If Aiden kisses Louise by the end of the night Josh has to wear a dress." Josh looked at her. "What?!" But Louise was frozen and blushing. "W-what?" She squeaked. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Come on it's obvious. You two." She said as if that would answer it. Louise just blushed more and walked away. "Whipped." Josh and Jinx said in unison.

"Sit still." Caitlyn hissed to Louise. Louise pouted. "I'm not used to this stuff." Jinx laughed. "Don't you wanna look nice for Aiden?" She teased. Louise blushed. "Shut up!" She cried. All the boys were in Josh and Caitlyn's apartment waiting for the girls to get ready. All the boys were dressed up in suits. They were all in black tuxedos except Josh. The others ties were different colours. Green for Demetry, Red for Aiden, Blue for Daniel and grey for Aaron. Josh was wearing a grey jacket and black trousers. They were all sat around the TV playing video games. "Wow." Vi said in monotone. "They really are boys." Jinx added. "No fair i wanted to play." Louise whined. All the girls turned to her. "Sorry." They rolled their eyes. "Ahem!" Caitlyn 1 coughed. The boys paid no attention.

"Watch." Vi said. She coughed again. "Oh Jinx!~" She said moaning. All the boy's heads snapped up and they dropped their controllers. Jinx was wearing her usually braids and a white dress that went to her knees. The dress went over her right shoulder and she had matching white heels. Louise was wearing a black knee length dress with black heels. Her hair was slightly curled and she had on some light make up. Caitlyn 1 was wearing a long black dress that was giltterly at the front. Her hair was as normal and she had on black heels. Caitlyn 2 was wearing a knee length dark puffy dress. She had on some combat boots and her hair was straightened. Vi had on shortish black dress with black flats on. Her hair was left down like usual. All the boys stared at them awestruck and blushing. All the girls began laughing at them. "Shall we go?" Josh squeaked staring at Jinx. She held up a bag. "Bet's still happening."

****  
>They arrived at the party and looked around. "Woah." Aiden said. "Don't get distracted. We're here on buisness." Vi glared. Everyone laughed. "Do you even know us?" Josh chuckled. They all walked throughout the grand hall the party was being held in. At some point the group had separated off into groups to see if they can find the demon. "Demon, demon come out, come out wherever you are." Louise mumbled. "Excuse me." She turned around to see a man a little older than herself. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. His skin was tanned and he was in a suit like everyone else. "Yes?" Louise asked her politeness taking action. The man smiled and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Aiden was walking around when he spotted Louise. She was talking to a tall man. "A handsome one too." He growled. Louise looked down at the man's hand and decided one dance couldn't hurt. She placed her hand in his and noticed the size difference. He pulled her onto the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist as his other one held hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder and they started to sway to the slow music playing.<p>

The man smiled at her softly. She looked at him uneasily. He definitely wasn't a demon. So why was he dancing with her? She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Aiden. She blushed. "May i cut in?" Aiden asked the man. The man smiled. "Sure." He stepped away from Louise and allowed Aiden to take over. Aiden took hold of Louise and pulled her close to his body. They began swaying to the music that had just started.  
>Jinx and Josh were walking around when the music started. Jinx dragged Josh onto the dance floor and they also began to dance. Vi roughly dragged Daniel onto the dancefloor and took the same action. Aaron smiled at Caitlyn 1 and held out his hand. She blushed slightly and took it, they too began to dance. All that was left was Demetry and Caitlyn 2. Demetry bowed and held out his hand. Caitlyn turned her nose up but still took his hand as he lead her to the dancefloor. The couples all began to twirl around the floor to the beat of the song.<p>

_There I was again tonight_  
><em>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<em>  
><em>Same old tired lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity,<em>  
><em>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

Jinx and Josh smiled at eachother as they slowly swayed to the song. Josh swirled her around a few times causing her to giggle. Josh had recently begin to sleep which was unusal since demons didn't sleep. They say the only time a demon can sleep is when he's in love. When Josh finished twirling Jinx he brought her closer to his body when he pulled her back to him.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
><em>Across the room your silhouette<em>  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts<em>  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

Daniel gently held Vi as they moved across the dancefloor. "You look beautiful." He said to her smiling. The tough girl blushed at the sudden comment but still held her glare. "I guess you look good too." He chuckled at her. "Thanks." This caused her to blush more. "Shut up."

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up_  
><em>2 AM, who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>And now I'm pacing back and forth<em>  
><em>Wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you,<em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."<em>

Aaron swung Caitlyn around and pulled her back into his arms. "You're a good dancer." She commented. "So are you." She giggled. "Smooth." He grinned at her and laughed along.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Demetry and Caitlyn 2 held on straight faces but they were both blushing. "You have excellent dancing skills." Demetry said notchantily. Caitlyn kept her eyes closed and tried to keep a straight face. "I could say the same for you." Demetry knew he was no longer in love with Louise. He'd known for a long time that he would never get her. He looked over at her. She had Aiden.

_This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page<em>  
><em>Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name<em>  
><em>Until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

Aiden looked Louise directly in the eyes the whole time never blinking or making any move to look away. Louise held his gaze. It was filled with the only emotion she wanted to see. Love. "Don't do that." He said suddenly breaking the silence. "Do what?" Louise asked softly as to not break the mood. "Go off with random guy's. I'm right here." He said. Louise's eyes looked deeply into his. Aiden blinked and began to lean in closer to her. Louise also found herself leaning into too. His lips gently brushed hers before completely encasing his lips with hers. Louise closed her eyes and kissed him back. Suddenly there was nothing... No dance... No demons... No angels... Just them... and that's all they needed.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Jinx giggled and spun around before quickly standing on her tiptoes to kiss Josh's cheek. Josh blushed but also kissed her cheek. Vi was glaring at Daniel which made him quite nervous. His eyes scanned the room for any sign of what to do when he felt something press against his cheek. He looked over in time to see Vi leaning back down. He had just kissed his cheek. His pale skin was now quite red and so was hers. Caitlyn 1 smiled at Aaron and straight up leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He was embarrassed at first but then smiled back at her. Caitlyn 2 was still trying to keep a straight face until she finally just pecked Demetry on the cheek then acted as if nothing had happened. Demetry did the same but his face was burning.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

The song ended and the couples separated. "Look's like you'll have to wear a dress after all." Jinx smirked as she nodded her head in Louise and Aiden's direction. Louise was still on her tipotoes and Aiden was still leaning down with both their lips locked with eachothers. "MY SHIP HAS SET SAIL!" Josh screamed making Jinx laugh. What the didn't notice was a dark figure watching the whole scene from outside.

The dark figure made its way towards a man standing outside. It quickly disappeared into the mans body and possessed him. The man became alert and turned towards the window, where he peered in a Louise. "Ok. So Where do we continue looking?" Jinx asked bouncing up and down. "I dunno that guy from earlier looked pretty suspicious." Aiden pouted. Louise laughed. "Anyway let's spilt up but go with someone this demon is supposed to be a bit stronger than the usual ones." Josh explained. Everyone nodded and headed off with the people they danced with.

The possessed man followed Louise and Aiden until they had walked into another ballroom but it was empty. "Wow. This place is massive." Aiden whistled. "Yeah..." Louise said sensing someone following them. "Aiden." She whispered. "Someone's following us." Aiden nodded letting her know she had been heard then began to walk further into the large room. Suddenly he quickly turned around and threw a throwing knife at whoever was following them. Louise looked to see a man wearing a mask. "Who are you and why are you following us?" Aiden demanded. The man grinned but did not answer. The two stalked closer to him. Aiden ripped off his mask to reveal normal green eyes. "It's the guy from before." He smirked at Louise. "Why are you following us?" She asked. When he didn't answer she became suspicious. "Christo." She spoke causing the mans eyes to go black.

She pulled Aiden back. "He's a demon." She told him as they stepped back a bit. "So we found him job done." Aiden said carelessly. Louise shook her head. "No. He's been possessed we can't just kill him." She screeched. Aiden made a face of understanding. "So we exorcise him?" Louise nodded. "But won't that send it straight back to hell?" Louise shook her head. "No. It will leave it here so we can destroy it like usual." Aiden suddenly thought of something. "But we don't know any.." He reasoned. "You don't. But i do." She stepped forward and closed her eyes the words tumbling out of her mouth effortlessly. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."  
>The demon began screaming as the vessel moved around like a ragdoll. The lights in the masion began flickering on and off. Not going un-noticed by the rest of the gang. They all ran into the large ball room. They saw black smoke beggining to emit from the vessels mouth as it floated into the air. Louise had a line of sweat forming on her forehead as she concentrated on the latin words. "<em>Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.<em>'"

The vessel fell from the wall where he was pinned, unconcious. The black smoke whizzed around the room before stationing itself infront of the teenagers. "Now we fight it?" Aiden asked. "Yeah." Louise smirked. All the girls threw off their heels and the boys loosened their ties. They all transformed and got into fighting stances. "Who takes the first hit?" Demetry asked. They didn't even see the next move because the demon hit Jinx into the opposite wall. "I DO!" Josh growled. He ran forward and sliced the mist in half with his broadsword. It disappeared then reappeared behind him striking him through the back. Josh held his front as it bled but then stood up as if it was nothing. "Two can play at this game." He hissed. It became a shadow and began bashing heads with the demon. They moved around the room for a while clashing then they returned to their original forms.

The demon looked like a drippy hunched over skeleton. It hissed at Josh as he winced at the injuries they had both gained. The demon spotted Louise a little bit away and smirked. Josh followed his line of sight. "No. Don't you dare." He glared. The demon shrugged then disappeared. Josh quickly turned around. "LOUISE!" He called. The demon appeared behind Louise and her eyes widened, she turned in time to see the demon get shot. Both Caitlyns stood near Josh with their guns pointed as they shot at the demon. It backtracked with each shot. "Louise. Seal it!" They called. Louise nodded and held her hands infront of her. . "Angel of destiny. Guide the light, through this passage of darkness. Seal this demon, in the name of I!" She called. Light shot from her hands and encased the demon as Josh got a head start and started charging at it. . "Evil demon. Corrupt by my father, feel the new ruler. Change your sentence!" He jumped up and sliced down through the demon making it dissipate into the air.

He stood up sighed then walked over to Jinx. She sat up and held her head. "You ok?" He asked worriedly. Jinx smirked. "Of course i am. Now let's enjoy the party." They had all gone back to the main ballroom after a quick change. All heads turned to them as most of them snickered or just stared in confusion. Josh was now wearing a pink fluffy, tutu dress with some sneakers on. Everyone giggled at the sight of him but he shrugged it off. "This is actually quite comfortable." Jinx giggled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly a song came on that they all knew and they aligned themselves on the dance floor. YMCA started playing and they all began to dance along. Times like these when they really appreciated the life they had now. The one they would always have. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! Don't know if my writing is good enough but may trigger fear related thingys! Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fear<p>

"Help!" Screams of despair came from all around him. "Help!" He turned to them, all of them lying on the ground motionless. "We're dying!" Suddenly she appeared infront of him. "Don't you want to save us? Don't you want to save me?" He looked at her tears evident in his eyes. "Wait!" He shouted as she started disappearing. He ran after her but stopped when she turned to him. Her eyes were dripping with blood and her face was paler than usual. "JOSH!" She screamed.

"JOSH!" He jumped up and fell out of the bed. "Honestly?" Vi scoffed. Louise, Jinx and Caitlyn 1 looked at him concerned. "Where you having a nightmare?" Jinx asked. Josh was breathing heavily and staring at them with wide eyes. His eyes flickering between his sister his best friend and the girl he liked. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Jinx smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." He smiled at her even though they could all see it was fake. They all got ready and headed off to the nursery.

It was around noon and it was time for the children's naps. After sending everyone to bed the gang gathered in one of the empty rooms to take a break. "Argh. Taking care of little kids is so much work." Caitlyn 2 complained. "Yeah but it's fun. And you get to make a lot of friends!" Josh shouted happily. He was still a bit put off by the dream but he wouldn't let others know that. He wouldn't even tell them what had happened in it. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Jinx said as she stood up from the floor. A number of 'K's' and 'Take cares' echoed through the room as she walked out of the door. All of a sudden the lights went off. They all heard Jinx scream and ran out of the room. They went over to the vending machine and saw that the blunette was nowhere insight. "JINX?!" Josh called panicking.

They were wandering around when suddenly Caitlyn 2 saw a spider crawling down a wall. She screamed and ran back in the direction they came from. "Caitlyn!" Vi called running after her. Everyone looked at eachother then ran after them. Vi followed Caitlyn into a room where the kids would normally be napping. She pulled open the door to find it empty. She walked further into the room and surveyed it. Nothing was there it was just a black room. Suddenly the door closed behind her causing all the light to be shut off. The others ran up to the room and pulled back the door. No one was inside at all. "OK. What the hell is going on?" Louise asked them. "No fucking idea." Josh said wiping his chin. "The important thing is we stay together." Demetry said. "Where's Caitlyn?" Josh asked. He started hurrying around looking for her. Next thing he knew he was being pulled into a supply closet.

Everyone ran up to the spot where Josh disappeared. "No." Louise cried. "What's happening?!" She screamed. "I don't know." Aiden said hugging her from behind. "Guy's-!" They all turned to find Demetry but he was gone too. When Aiden and Louise turned back, Aaron and Daniel were also missing. She suddenly felt Aiden's arms were gone from around her. "No!" She called falling to her knees. "NO!" She screamed. "Where are you?!" She heard laughing from behind and found everyone from before. "Everyone!" She breathed, relieved. Josh snarled at her. "Don't think we've come back for you." He chuckled. "Who'd want you?!" Louise's eyes widened. "No..." Jinx smirked at her next. "This was our little way of saying we're done with you. Aiden was the last one to step forward. "Why would we ever love you?" At that sentence, Louise's world shattered. As they all turned to leave she knew that nothing would be better because she had lost the people she cared for most.  
>Jinx<p>

She ran around screaming. It was too dark. Way too dark. There was no one near her. No one to hold onto and no one to hold her. She trembled as she knelt down on the floor tears pouring out of her eyes. "JOSH?!" She called that name. The name that meant as much as her life. Hoping he would come rescue her as always. "LOUISE?!" She called the name of the friend she met that same day. The friend she thought she'd never have. "ANYONE?!" She screamed into the darkness. Aching for help, anything that was bright. It was too dark, oh so dark. Her thoughts were also in dark places as she cried, trembling. She dug her fingernails into her hands. Hoping to feel something other than fear. Blood began to seep through her skin. She cried out feeling the liquid. She felt like she was in hell. The eternal world for suffering and hate. No one there to care for or to care for her. Being alone in the dark is truly her worst fear. "This must be how they punish in hell. By giving you, you're worst fear." She said to herself trying to calm down but to no avail.

Caitlyn 2

"Huh where am i?" She called looking around the room. She heard scurrying from behind but when she looked there was nothing. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to that wall. She was in a room with four walls, a roof but no door. She had one window giving just a bit of light to the room. The slight light made her able to see the thing that was scurrying across the wall. Her eyes widened as she stepped backwards. A small spider was slowly crawling down the wall. "Eepp! Huh you scared me little guy." She stuttered trying to be brave. The spider suddenly began to run back up the wall hurriedly. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and turned around. She screamed so hard that she thought her throat was going to burst. Standing before her was a massive spider. And i mean massive. It was the size of king sized bed but bigger. Its red eyes glowing dangerously at her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she suddenly fell down holding her knees close to her. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up to find she was completely alone again. She heard the scurrying again and her eyes widened in fear. She turned around to see a black hord of spiders all crawling towards her. She ran over to the window and tried to pry it open. "UGH!" She screamed with effort. The window wouldn't bug and the spiders began to engulf her body. As the creepy creatures engulfed her being she saw the massive spider one last time seemingly smirking at her.

Vi

Vi walked through the large open playground at the day care. "Hellooo.. Anyone here?" She called. She scoffeed and rolled her eyes. "Typical." She pouted. She continued on until she heard crying in the distance. She followed the sound to see a bunch of older kids beating up a younger Vi. She glared and walked towards them getting her gloves ready. "Hey!" She called she went to hit the older kid but they caught her fist. Her normal fist. She looked at her hand horrified. "Wha-!" She was suddenly thrown to the ground where her younger self had been a few moments before. The older kids began hitting her, punching her, scratching, kicking, stabbing. She was absolutley powerless. She couldn't do anything. Not to protect herself, not to protect others. But that's whats she's been chosen for. For that one purpose of saving everyone. Her mind raced with thoughts as she cried. Cried for help, cried for the hopelessness she now possessed.

Caitlyn 1

Caitlyn banged on the walls of the glass box she was in. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed banging against the glass. She had to get back to everyone. She had to get back to her brother. "Josh?!" She called. But she figured the box was soundproof. No one had come and she was giving herself a headache. She suddenly felt something cold around her feet. She looked down and saw water pouring in from somewhere in the box. Was she underwater? What was going on? She began pounding on the glass as if someone could hear her voiceless screams. Her pounding got harder as the water level rised. The water was up to her waist now. "JOSH! LOUISE! JINX! VI! ANYONE?! OTHER CAITLYN?!" She called helplessly. "SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" She screamed crying. "PLEASE!" She sobbed her banging stopping as she tried to the swim up to the top of the covered glass box. The water was now up to her shoulders and she knew soon enough, she would loose air, soon enough she would drown.

Josh

He couldn't see. It was so dark. He knew his hands were bound. So were his feet. He tried breaking the restrants but it was useless. They were too strong. He knew his eyes were open but why couldn't he see. "Hello?!" He called. "Jinx?! Are you ok?!" He was becoming very worried now. "Caityn?!" He called. "LOUISE?!" He screamed getting desperate. "AIDEN, DEMETRY? AARON, DANIEL?!" He screamed. His throat felt sore but he needed to get to them, they could be in trouble. "JOSH!" He heard Louise scream. "Louise?!" He called back. "Josh?!" He heard her call. She was weeping. "Louise? What is it are you ok?" He heard her crying harder. "Josh..." She cried. His mind flashed back to the day he had left them. The day he had gone to hell. "No. Louise! I'm here! I'm not going anywhere!" He heard her sobbing and thought back to his dream.

"Josh!" He now heard Caitlyn and Louise. "Caitlyn? Louise? What's happening?" He screamed getting frustrated. "WHY CAN'T I SEE?!" He roared. "Josh?!" He finally heard Jinx scream. He felt his heart speed up. "Jinx? What's going on? Please answer me!" He continued screaming as they continued to call his name. "LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE THEM!" He felt as if he was crying. "LOUISE! CAITLYN! JINX!" Daniel, Aaron, Aiden and Demetry's voices were adding to the mix. All screaming for him, for him to save them. "NO!" He shouted his throat so very painful. "NO!" He screams as they scream for him. They scream in pain and torment. As if they were mocking him that could no longer do anything for them.

Demetry

Demetry pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Where is this?" He asked looking around the dark forest. He looked to his right hand where a flashlight was situated. He moved the light around getting a better view of his surroundings. He suddenly saw a large park of oil tanks. His heart beat quicker as he walked towards it. His eyes widened as he began to recognise the place. "No way." He quivered in fear. He walked around one of the barrels and saw a page. "For fucks sake." He said as he turned around and saw one thing that he did not want to see. "Slender.." He said tiredly. Demetry hated Creepy pastas. He could not stand them. As he stared at the man with no face his heart rate quickened as he felt adrenaline pulse through his body.

He quickly turned and ran, ran and ran. He ran until he turned a corner and saw Jeff the Killer. "SHIT!" He screamed running back and avoiding Slender. He saw the slender tubbies and . His eyes teared up as he ran throughout the world that he had found himself in. "LOUISE! VI!" He called out on instinct. He saw all the creepy pastas getting closer. Blocking him against an old creaky shed he had found. "No... NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as they all finally got their hands on him.

Aaron

He looked around confused. All he could see was himself. Reflections... He was in a house of mirrors. But why? Why had he suddenly ended up here? "Josh? Daniel? Louise?" He called spinning around. He walked towards one of his reflections but just passed through it. He turned around and touched the place where the mirror was supposed to be. But it wasn't there. He looked at his face again but fell backwards in fear. "Wha-?!" He asked in terror. Standing above him menacingly was a clown. Not just your average party carnival clown. No. A full blown horror story with a red nose. Its teeth were razor sharp and it smirked at him so scarily Aaron thought that this was the end. He thought he had overcome this fear, when they went to the fair and there were clowns. But everyone was there at that time, there to comfort him to keep him calm. Now he was alone and ... surrounded? He stood up and spun in the spot. Clowns surrounded him left to right. No escape. They all began closing in on him as he raised his arms above his head and squatted down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daniel

It was black, all he could see was black. No one to hold his hand. But black and black and black. At times like these he would make a joke but this was no time. This was real, he always hated his fear of the dark, but he would always overcome it. He had, had his family, his friends. There was always someone beside him. Comforting him. But now there was just darkness. The dark. Him and the dark, they were old friends more like old enemies. Never being able to stand eachother. "WHY?!" He called out in desperation. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS THIS?!" He cried. He could feel the hot tears burning his eyes asking for escape but he could hear their voices. The voices of his friends. Whenever he was scared their comfort stayed with him. "Daniel..." He heard. His head snapped up but he could still no longer see. "Hello?" He asked. "Daniel.." The voice called again. It was breathy, gravelly voice like sandpaper being used. "HELLO?!" He finally called desperately. "HELLO?!"

Aiden

He was happy this way. Just the two of them. Living happily in their new life. They had grown up together pretty much. All their friends supporting them through it all. They had gotten married last summer and now had a baby on the way. "Aiden?" She called to him. He smiled at her happily. "Will you love me when i'm fat?" She pouted. He laughed and kissed her head. "Of course." He looked her dead in the eyes, no lies found. "I will love you no matter what." He said seriously. She smiled at him through teary eyes and tiptoed up to kiss him. She was now 9 months and the due date was next week. "You excited?" He asked walking into the living room. "Yeah. Everyone else is coming. Josh and Jinx, the other boys and girls you know?" She said smiling. He smiled broadly at her but stopped when he heard a heart shattering sound.

Looking at his wife and child he saw it go right through. The bullet. It went straight through the stomach, where the head had been on the ultra sound. His child, his wife. Another bullet rang through the air and came flying through her head this time. Blood splattered across his face. He stood there in shock as she fell to the ground, bouncing from the impact then lying there motionless. He looked up tears burning in the corners of his eyes as the masked culprit revealed himself. Aiden's eyes widened as the tears suddenly burst from his eyes. "Hello me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Fighting for you

Louise knelt on the cool floor of the nursery, tears still streaming down her flushed cheeks. She couldn't believe they were gone... That they had just left her alone... It was like her worst fear had come true. Losing all of them. "We'll be with you forever! I promise!" She thought of the promise Josh had made when they had first met, images flashing through her head of that day. Even though she was only four years old at the time she remembered everything. The promise echoed in her head before her head snapped up in realisation. "This isn't real..." She whispered. She suddenly rose to her feet and wiped her eyes, looking around frantically. "Their faces... Weren't their faces! I have never seen them look at me like that before and i know they never will!" A blinding light began to fill the room and Louise smiled. "Well. Here goes nothing!" She grinned before she ran straight for where the light was emitting from. Shouting 'Geronimo' as she went.

The angel fell from the ceiling and landed with a thud. She groaned and slowly lifted herself onto her knees. She rubbed her head and groaned looking around. "Where am i?" She asked no one in perticular. She continued looking around but couldn't see anything considering how dark it was. "Why is it so dark?" She questioned as she finally stood to her feet. She heard quiet weeping coming from the left and decided to go and investigate. She recognised the small whimpering voice. "Jinx?" She asked cautiously. The weeping stopped and Louise could make out someones head shooting up. "Louise?" She heard Jinx ask in amazement. The angel nodded but remembered about the darkness. "Yeah." She said. She was then caught of guard as a pair of arms wrapped around her body in a hug.

She felt her sobbing into her shoulder and rubbed her back. "It's ok. Jinx. This isn't real. No of it is. This is a dream and u know you can overcome it." The dark room began to slowly fill with light. "We're all gonna need you ok? You're never gonna be trapped in the darkness alone ever again." She felt Jinx hold her tighter then let go to look around the now bright room. A portal appeared in the wall of the room. Louise walked over to it and peeked inside. "I think Josh needs you." She smiled softly at the blunette. Jinx nodded and stepped through the portal wiping her tears. "Thank you Louise." She said as she disappeared. Louise waved at her even though she was gone then turned away from it.

She created a ball of light in her hands as Jinx arrived in Josh's dream. The poor girl covered her mouth as tears burned her eyes from the sight of him. He was chained to the floor and his eyes had been gouged out. Small speakers surrounded his laying body, blasting their voices screaming at him to help them. Jinx looked around and found a small plug. She sped walked over and pulled it out so that all the voices stopped. She quickly sprinted back to the screaming boy. "Josh! Josh! It's ok! It's me Jinx!" She reassured as she held his hand. "Jinx?! Jinx?! Are you ok?! Where is everyone?!" She smiled. "They're ok! I'm ok..." Her voice cracked a bit from trying not to cry and he began struggling again. "No! You're not Jinx! Let me go! I need to save them!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Jinx looked at him in despair before she heard a loud screeching sound.

Everyone else heard this sound and looked around. "Hello? Can you hear me? Guy's?" The angels voice rang out. "Listen to me! This is not real! It is a dream. Someone has put us in our worst nightmares but they made a huge mistake! You know why? Because we are the people who make nightmares! You've always fought for me and fought for yourselves! Fought for loved ones! You've all fought for something! And now you have to keep fighting! Fear is not a weakness! Fear is a superpower. It will always be you constant companion and that's ok. And yes i'm quoting Doctor Who! So let's use it to our advantage! You control your own dreams! Take down your fears and make them bow to you because you own them! So fight! I'll see you all soon!" She spoke out.

As her voice rang out through his dream Josh pulled a his bonds until they finally broke. Jinx helped him sit up and they looked to the wall to see a blinding bright light consuming the darkness and soon consuming them as well. Caitlyn 2 looked up at the empty room in shock. Confused as to what had just happened. There were no spiders and there was a bright light coming from one of the walls. Tears filled her eyes and she ran forward a massive smile etched into her face. Caitlyn 1's box of glass shattered making all the water and herself fall to the floor. She gasped for the much needed air and lay there breathing. Light filled her vision as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Aaron skidded out from the clowns and grabbed a mirror. He whacked all the clowns with it make them and the mirror itself smash into a million pieces. He smiled and turned to the one remaining mirror in the room. He ran and jumped into it ready to see his best friends again. Demetry smirked and produced his hammer. The creepy pastas looked at him in shock before backing away slowly. The green head wore a creepy grin as he charged at them. He ripped Jeff the killers head of his shoulders before he saw a bright light. He knew it was Louise and ran towards it. Relief filling his system. Daniel opened his eyes to see he was outside in the sunlight, no darkness insight. He laughed and jumped up. He heard a door opening to his right and smiled as he walked towards it.

And Aiden... He felt Louise place a hand on his shoulder as he held the gun in his hand. "Take control! Remember! You never would!" She reassured before he shot the man who looked like him. "I NEVER WOULD! I WOULD NEVER KILL HER!" He screamed. He turned around and hugged Louise. She smiled softly and squeezed him back as light consumed them both, signalling they would return home very soon.

They all woke up in the empty nursery room they had began in. "We're alive!" Jinx screeched as she jump-hugged Josh. He was shocked at first then wrapped his arms around her for dear life refusing to let go. "LOUISE!" Aiden shouted as he shot up from his sleep. He went straight over and wrapped her in his arms. And before she could move a muscle he kissed her then pulled back all too soon. "Hello..." Louise's voice cracked a little in surprise.

"Noooo!" They heard an echoey voice sound. They all turned to where the door was to see a fading demon. They had obviously made it weak from defeating it in their dreams. Before anyone could do anything shadows enveloped the demon and tied him to the wall, everyone looked to Josh who was holding out an arm controlling the shadows, his eyes filled with hate and fear, the shadows then began to surround the demons eyes a soft squelching sound was heard and everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear as the demon began to scream in pain. When the shadows where done with the eyes all that was left was the messy remains. Everyone was nearly sick. Then the shadows began to rip at the demons body flinging organs all over the walls and ceiling, the demon was still screaming in pain when the shadows tore at his head. All that was left was a deformed caucus, no one could tell that it was ever a demon. Josh moved his hand back round jinx and buried his head in her shoulder. He hugged her tighter as though his life depended on it... And it did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Neverending

Josh lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. Memories of the day before echoing in his mind, mocking him. How could he have let it happen? what if he wasn't powerful enough? What if, when they went to fight Satan that .. that he couldn't protect them? All of a sudden images flashed in his mind. Of all of them on the ground, not moving, not breathing. He sat up right and held his head. "Godamnit it! He cursed. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why?! WHY ME?!" He screamed.

The others sat in Louise's apartment talking. They heard Josh screaming and looked at eachother. "What are we gonna do?" Louise asked. Demetry pushed up his glasses. "He seems pretty shaken up about the whole dream demon ordeal." Jinx looked at them sadly. "You didn't see him! He was chained to the ground! We were screaming at him and worst of all-" "His eyes were gouged out. I saw it to. That's why i sent you to help him." Louise looked at the sad girl. "I knew you could save him." Jinx smiled at her. "I always will." Caitlyn 1 looked at them again. "But still what are going to do? He's in no state for anything!" She cried. Louise looked at her door sadly. "He just needs time..." She looked down at her hands. I hope.

4 months later...

Louise sighed as she swung her feet back and forth. They were on a trip to the local park with the day care. She looked over at Josh. He had gotten a little better.. well by that i mean he was better at hiding it. She seems him looking at each one of them, even out of the corner of his eye. Just to check. He had become very paranoid and hasn't slept much. Was he really going to be ok? "Still worried?" Aiden asked sitting next to her on the climbing frame. "Who isn't?" She asked. He laughed. "I think we all are. But mostly you and Jinx." Louise looked at him but he smiled. "He's your best friend right?" Louise grinned at him with closed eyes. "Yeah!" He grinned back and kissed her nose. "Josh is strong. He'll get through." Aiden turned to look at said boy. "He has to."

It was now midday and they were all sitting down having a picnic. Jinx looked at Josh every five seconds and he looked at her and the others every one second. Other than that they were enjoying themselves. "No!" Louise whispered. She suddenly stood up. "I'm gonna buy a drink be right back." She said hurriedly before running off. She came to a cleaning in the woods that surrounded the park and saw a black hunched over figure. "Why today?" She groaned as she transformed. The demon sensed her energy and hit her back. The force took her by surprise and she screeched. "What the hell?! This must be a high level demon!" As the demon swiped at her again she jumped up and dodged from side to side. "Shit!" She cursed as it managed to cut her cheek.

She went to cut its stomach but it jumped up and landed on her. She lay crushed under its humongous body. "NO!" She screamed light spilling out from her being. "I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" Josh using his demon hearing heard this and panic filled his heart. He stood and turned just in time to see the angel being thrown into the air and drop- kicked into the picnic area they were in. His eyes widened as panic made his blood pump faster. "LOUISE!" He faintly heard Aidens heart wrenching scream. Jay saw everything and began to cry. All the kids ran away as Jinx and Vi instructed them where to go. Aiden transformed angry pure on his face. He jumped up and used his whip to grab the demon around the middle. He pulled, so that the body come apart in two. The demon turned to look at him and glared. It raised its hand and smashed it down on his form, sending him crashing to the ground also.

"AIDEN!" They all screamed. Josh watched in horror as each one of his friends went to fight and were defeated. Why couldn't he move? He needed to help them! Move! "MOVE!" He screamed but still stayed put. Tears began to stream down his face as he watched the demon snap Jinx's spine. Her body falling limp as she was thrown to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. The demon turned to him and smirked as if to say 'you can do nothing'. Louise slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. All of her friends lay there either dead or unconscious. Josh stood there shaking in fear and anger. She looked at him sadly and struggled to stand up. She limped over to where he was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped down to look at her and she smiled at him.

She then began to walk forward until she was able to sprint. "FEAR IS YOUR SUPER POWER! YOU USE IT TO FIGHT EVIL REMEMBER?! YOU'VE ALWAYS USED IT! TO PROTECT ALL OF US! TO COME THIS FAR TODAY! YOU CAN STILL PROTECT US! THE BOYS! VI AND THE TWO CAITLYNS! ME! AND JINX!" Josh's eyes flashed as Louise jumped up and charged her sword with power. She brought the sword down as a black blur came up beside her. Josh was floating there anger burning in his eyes. "Let's do this!" Louise grinned and began the incantation. Josh said his at the same time." Angel of destiny. Guide the light, through this passage of darkness. Seal this demon, in the name of I!" "Evil demon. Corrupt by my father, feel the new ruler. Change your sentence!" They both brought down there swords on the demon. Light and dark clashed destroying the beast and the two were left floating.

"Good job!" Louise breathed before fainting. Josh caught her and shook his head. He brought her back over to the others and lay her next to Aiden. He looked at Jinx. Dead Jinx. He bent over her form as tears welled up in his eyes again. Louise smiled and allowed light to flow out from her body. It touched Demetry, Daniel, Vi, Caitlyn 2 and Jinx. Giving them back the life they had lost. Jinx sat up gasping and Josh quickly hugged her. Aiden hugged Louise and she smiled at him. "YAY!" They all turned to see Jay run towards them. He ran up to Louise and hugged her. The angel giggled and hugged the boy back.

"HEY!" They all turned to see a young girl about 14. "THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" She screamed. Josh's eyes shadowed as he stood and stormed over to her. "You did this?!" He asked dangerously. The girl glared at him. "Yes i did!" She growled. In a flash Josh had pinned her to the tree by her neck. He took out his sword and stabbed her stomach, twisting the blade when it was in her body. "You dared to kill my friends and think you can get away with it?!" He hissed. The girl looked at him petrified blood spilling from her mouth. Louise covered Jay's eyes. Josh glared and gave one final stab before the girls body began to glow. All her being seemed to absorb into Josh's blade. He breathed out when she had disappeared. The others all looked at eachother in shock. What the hell was going on this time?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Power to rule

The gang had all retreated back to Louise's apartment after the recent incident. Louise was now healing all the wounds that were not healed by her light. Josh was all of a sudden back to his old self. Jinx was sitting beside him on the sofa considering he refused to leave her side, afraid of what had happened earlier. "So Josh what the hell happened?" Daniel asked him. Josh smiled. "I just got some good advice and a wake up call." He grumbled the last part. "But what about the thing with that girl?" Aaron added. "I absorbed her power." Josh said simply.

"But you straight up killed her!" Louise suddenly burst out. Josh looked at her shocked. "I wouldn't do that. You know that right?" She looked at him confused. "Yeah I do but then what happened to her. She went into you." Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "I absorbed her power but her body was sent somewhere else. I don't know where but she's still alive." He explained. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "So you're alright now?" Jinx asked. He smiled. "Yeah. Instead of being afraid of losing you i should do everything in my power to protect you all right?" Everyone smiled back and jumped him. "It's good to have ya back!" Jinx grinned. "Ow! That hurt!" Aiden screeched. "Sorry!" Demetry shouted.

*****  
>Louise sat on her window sill reading the book of angels. Everyone had slept over at her apartment to celebrate the sort of victory they had, had. Louise was still too hyper so she decided to read more into her destiny stuff. She felt someone sit infront of her. She looked up and saw Josh then let out a huff. He chuckled. "Not who you were expecting?" Louise blushed and shoved his shoulder. "Shut up." They laughed quietly to themselves. "What'cha doing?" He asked leaning forward to see the book. "Reading about this destiny stuff." Josh nodded. "Anything we need to defeat Satan?" Louise squinted her eyes. "Yeah. It's a ritual... It says that if we perform the ritual to decide who will have the fate to destroy the lord of hell then all demons will come to protect their lord. Also people who are craving the pendant powers will come at masses too."<p>

Josh shrugged. "I'm sure we can handle it. When shall we do it?" Louise read through the ritual. "Now seems good. All we need is me, the angel of destiny and you the chosen one." She chuckled. "I just need to say this thing here then we need to cut our hands so that our blood will join in a small bowl. We cover it in dirt then burn it. That's it." Josh nodded. "Alright. Let's do it!" Louise drew a pentagram on the floor and told Josh to sit down cross legged. She opened the book and began reading the words printed inside. "Here i place the one that is chosen by i, the angel of destiny, I have chosen them under the condition that the defeat our grave enemy and agree to take over hell. By the Lords faithful words i declare Josh the son of Satan himself the guidance to take the power of ruler from his father and to use it to make hell a better place for the demons living there and to make sure that Earth is safe from their chaos! I the angel of destiny order the to be the saviour of hell!" They each used a kitchen knife to cut the palms of their hands and dropped a drip of their blood into the small bowl placed infront of Josh. Louise sprinkled some dirt on it and hen lit it on fire.

A golden light burst from the flames and made Josh glow. "The contract has been made!" A deep voice boomed. "Louise you're so grounded when you get home!" It continued. Louise and Josh sweatdropped. The glowing stopped and Louise bandaged their hands before cleaning up. "Ok. I think that's it. Let's get some sleep." She said. Josh nodded. "Hey Louise?" She turned back to him. "Yeah?" He looked down then back at her. "Thanks for helping me today." She saluted him. "No problem i'm counting on you to lead us to victory!" He raised his fist. "I'm all fired up!"

The next day they were all out in the park with Jay trying to cheer him up. He was a little shaken up with what had happened with Josh a few days ago but as the day progressed Jay grew close to Josh again realising that he was still the same goofball. They were all sitting around talking when a black cloud appeared overhead. No one could speak as a load of demons appeared around them. "It's him the one who will destroy our lord!" One screeched. Louise stood up and transformed. "Stand back! I am the princess of the angels. Touch any of my light and you die!" They all chuckled. "That won't be necessary we are here with a message." As fast as light one of them launched forward seemingly aiming for Louise. But it whizzed past her. "AGH!" She heard a small voice screech. Her eyes widened in despair as she turned to see what everyone else had saw.

The demon had stabbed a whole in Jay's chest, right where his heart was located. Tears burst out of her eyes as she felt her throat clench. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as hard as her lungs would let her. Blood poured from the childs mouth as the demon let him go and he fell to the ground with a thud. Louise turned to the demons pure red rage possessed her body. She swiped her sword causing light to destroy all of the deadly creatures. She then fell to her knees next to the boys body and wept. Everyone surrounded her also weeping. "I will kill him!" Josh growled. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY FUCKING ONE!" Louise hissed murderously.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Death do us part

It had been a week since Jay was killed and his mother was a wreck. The workers at the nursery and Louise and the others were also wrecks. The young boys funeral was today and everyone was getting ready to head out. All the girls were wearing knee length black dresses and the boys were wearing suits. "Let's go." Louise sat as she got into her rented car. In her car she had Aiden, herself, Josh and Jinx. Aaron followed behind in another car with Caitlyn 1, Daniel and Vi. And finally Demetry followed sharing a car with Caitlyn 2.

They arrived at the funeral and entered the church taking their seats. The ceremony went by fairly quickly and soon it was time to bury the body. As the priest was thinking the gang all stood to the side watching Jay be lowered into the ground. Jay's mother threw some mud over his grave along with the rest of his family who were there. When they were covering up the coffin again she turned to the group. "He was with you all the day he died! I will never forgive any of you!" She screamed. They all looked down sadly. Except Louise. "We know, we should of protected him better and we are very sorry." The woman screamed at them with pure hatred then got dragged away by her husband. The gang stayed behind for a bit and took one last look at the grave. Louise walked forward and placed a pure white rose on his grave. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Josh looked away in sadness.

Thunder crashed outside once again. It had now been a month since Jay had died. Within that time, everyone had come to see a lot less of Josh, even Jinx had saw less of him. They were once again sitting in Louise's apartment contemplating what to do. "We should go look for him.." Jinx stated interrupting the dull silence that was cast over the room. The once cheerful walls were now dull and grey as to match the mood of team Angel/ Demon. "We could-" Daniel started, muttering. "But we'd have no idea of where to start." Aaron finished. "Well.." Louise thought. "I could try using my powers to track his aura." Everyone gave a slight nod in agreement. Louise clasped her hands together and focused on Josh's own demon aura. Once she had gotten his placement she looked up to look everyone in the eye. "He's at the grave." She said simply. Everyone nodded and got uo, leaving the apartment.

The rain hammered down on the unsuspecting Earth, like bullets fly across a battle field. Each drop hit Josh's body but he still took no notice and decided to focus his attention on the small grave placed infront of him. "You were so young, so innocent and you died because of me." He hissed through gritted teeth. Tears were just barley running down his face but they were covered by the rain. He sniffled from the rain and gritted his teeth harder. He had been coming here more and more often throughout the past month. Visiting the child's grave in hope that, this may have all been a dream.

Everyone slowly walked up behind Josh. The sound of their footprints muffled by the rain. But this did not stop Josh from sensing them. He stood to greet them as they all walked to stand around the grave in silence. "There's this kind of ritual/ prayer i've wanted to try." Josh said breaking the silence. "It's an old demon tradition for when a friend dies." He looked around for approval from his friends and they all nodded. "Ok. Let's do it." Louise said. Everyone placed their hand on eachothers forming a circle around the grave. "The death of our friends, give us strength." Josh said his eyes closing. Suddenly everyone began to get weaker as their powers were being drained. They all fell to one knee apart from Josh, who stood smirking.

"What the hell are you d-doing?!" Louise demanded wincing. Josh tilted his head innocently. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Everyone looked at eachother then to him. Looks of confusion and agony on their faces. Josh sighed annoyed but then smirked. "I'm gathering power to defeat my father what else?!" He cackled. When he finished saying this the draining sensation became stronger and everyone passed out, with the exception of Louise. Josh walked up to her and tilted her chin up. He looked her dead in the eyes. They weren't his, he wasn't Josh anymore, he wouldn't go this far. "I have a little trick for you!" He said an insane smile gracing his face. He made to put his hand into her chest but she quickly rolled out of the way. "What happened to you?!" She screamed transforming. "I need to defeat my father!" He screamed bringing out his own sword.

"Not like this Josh!" She said tears pricking her eyes. "We were gonna fight him together! You don't have to do this alone!" Josh just smirked. "Fuck off." He laughed. Louise's eyes widened and she glared. She suddenly charged at him but he dodged by jumping over her using her head as an push off point. Louise stumbled but regained her balance and went to hit him again. They clashed swords and held them there. "We shouldn't be fighting! Especially over Jay's grave!" She seethed. Josh shrugged and gave a shove so that the she fell to the side. He plunged his hand into her chest and felt around. "... Ah got it!" He said wrapping his hand around the source of her angel powers. He absorbed the powers and allowed the angel to fall to the ground unconscious. "See ya later!" He saluted as he threw his sister over his shoulder and sauntered off leaving everyone else lying unconscious around Jay's grave.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Gates

Everyone woke up a few hours later to find Josh and Caitlyn gone. Louise looked around the grave as tears came to her eyes. "I couldn't stop him!" She cried. Aiden wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "None of us could." He reassured. "What the hell is wrong with that idiot?!" Vi scoffed. "He's just driven by revenge." Demetry explained. Jinx looked down sadly thinking of him. A lot had happened recently, even she didn't know what to make of it. "Well let's just head back to recover." Aaron said struggling to stand on his feet. Everyone made a small sound of agreement and they all head back to Louise's apartment for some well needed rest.

The next day they were all feeling pretty weak. Josh had stolen their powers completely. Louise wasn't even an angel anymore. They were all sitting in her living room trying to decide what the next step to take was. "Hello everyone!" They all looked up to see a smiling Josh. They all huddled up and stepped away from him. "Relax. Look, Caitlyn talked some sense into me and i wanted to apologise. I know how to transfer your powers back but i need you all to come with me. Please?" They all looked at eachother and nodded. "Alright Josh." Louise started as she stepped forward. "We'll come with you."

They all followed him into a city called Alva. They had only taken a few hours to get there by train so the journey was pretty short. He brought them to an old cemetery where he then proceeded to bring them to a large gate like door. "This thing, transfers things. So if Louise touches this part and i touch this part. The powers will flow into her and then transfer to you guys." Josh explained showing different places on the large gate like door. Louise looked a little unsure but still had faith in him. She slowly stepped up to the door and placed her hand on a round lump of metal. Josh then placed his hand on the second one and began to chant. "He who guards the gate of life. Here me speak and look to the night. No one must know of thy fate but forever hold your speech and guide thy case. The Lord will hate and the fallen angel will live as in the scriptor of the place i live. Open the gates and let me in, let me see the world that lies beneath!" He shouted. He had said the whole chant in some kind of secret language so no one else was able to understand it.

The doors soon began to open and Josh laughed evilly. Louise's eyes widened at what she had just down. "No... NO!" Josh laughed even harder. "Yes.. Yes.. Yes!" He cackled. Louise stepped back from the door and fell to her knees. As the door opened what lay on the otherside became clearer. Fire burned in a place that looked like a raging furnace. Dark shadows scattered across the flames like they enjoyed the torture of being burnt alive. "What is it?!" Daniel shouted. Louise looked up at the doors fearfully. "It's the gate to hell!" She screamed. She knew she had to do something so she ran forward and tried to close the doors once again. "Ygrr!" She grunted as she pushed at the open doors. Josh quickly stepped forward and pulled her away from the doors. He threw her to Aiden who caught her immediately.  
>"I'm going to talk to my father now. Vi, Jinx, Caitlyn i want you all to be my generals. My sister should be joining us soon." He smirked. The girls looked at eachother before Jinx stepped forward some what reluctant. "Ok." Louise's eyes bulged. "What?!NO!" She screeched. "You can't!" Jinx turned to the blonde. "Even you said it yourself! I have to!" She hissed. As they were arguing Josh's sister stepped through the gate. "Are you coming or what?" She asked. Louise looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Caitlyn!" The demon rolled her eyes. "Well?" Jinx nodded and the three girls walked towards the group.<p>

They all walked through the doors and entered the gate to hell. Caitlyn 1 was last one to enter. She looked back at Aaron and made a apologetic face. That showed she really did not have a choice in all this. He just nodded at her to say that he understood. All of a sudden white light filled the area they were in. Caitlyn who had started to walk into the gate at this time halted in shock. Josh came back to see what was taking her so long and also halted shocked. Tears sprung to his eyes at the sight that lay before him. Stood behind Caitlyn was Louise's father, his sword plunged into Caitlyns back. "You've hurt my daughter one too many times demon!" He growled. Aaron who also had tears in his eyes tried to speak but no words would come out. All that was heard was a squeak.

Obviously Louise was crying from the whole ordeal. Everything that had happened all overwhelmed her. The gates to hell were closing and they weren't going to stop. Josh stood helplessly on the otherside peering through the gap left watching as his sister fell to her knees then fell forward. Dead.


End file.
